


WinterFalcon at Hogwarts

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: we had Stony at Hogwarts, let's see how my favourite couple is now at Hogwarts too. Here's Sam and Bucky point of view.Sam, Bucky, Tony, Steve meets in the train to Hogwarts, and they clicked just like that. let's see how their years in hogwarts gonna be.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam tightens his grip on his bag pack, he sighs as he walks into an empty carriage, first year shall be fine, Sam reassures himself, he sat down , and starts drumming on his lap, trying to calm his nerves, he watched as parents said goodbyes to their kids, he watched as kids making their way into the train, he could hear the hearty hellos and nervous laughter, he smiles as he slides out a photograph of his family, he will miss them, and it’s the first time being away from them.

 

“Is that your family, buddy?” a kid asked as he stood by the carriage door. Sam looks up at him, clearly confused.

 

“I’m Sorry, I’m James, but you can call me Bucky, I saw you looking at that photo for a long while, you didn’t even realise I came in.” Bucky said, as he shrugs his shoulders.

 

“Nah it’s okay, I’m Sam though, yeah it’s my first time being away from them, I’m kind of nervous to be away from them. How about you?” Sam asked, as he looks at Bucky. Bucky took a sit across of him.

 

“My parents died when I was young, and my aunty is the one taking care of me and my sister, but she’s away most of the time, she’s an auror. So, I’m used to it.” Bucky said as he smiles to Sam.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry to hear about that. Here’s a chocolate, I mean it doesn’t help much, but my mum always told me, chocolates are great way to make a friend.” Sam said, as he hands out a chocolate toad to Bucky.

 

“Woah, you’re my best friend now, I love chocolate toads, and I only get them on special occasions. Thanks man!” Bucky said, as he took the chocolate and unwraps it, eating it happily. He throws the card on the table for Sam to see.

 

“Woah, is that Dumbledore?” Sam asked, as he picks it up and examine it.

 

“Yeah, I always got him, but not a big fan of him. Thank you again for the chocolate, I needed it.” Bucky said with a mouthful of chocolate. He grins up at Sam. Sam swore his heart stops a beat. This boy was cute as hell. Just then their cabin door was slide open, and Tony Stark stood there.

 

As they introduce each other, getting to know each other, Sam couldn’t help it but watched Bucky most of the time, he told them stories about his aunty in the Aurors, which caught Steve’s attention. Sam learns that he and Tony were pure blood, while the other two were half blood. Their train ride was filled with laughter and it felt nice to hear Bucky’s voice.

 

 

As they walked in the great halls, eyes were on them, and Sam was nervous as hell. What if they were separated, and he didn’t want that at all. He stood in between Bucky and Steve while Tony took his seat under the hat, and when he heard Gryffindor, Sam let out his breathe, then it was Steve’s turn and it was Gryffindor, then it was a girl name Natasha, she was Slytherin, same as Clint. Then it was Thor who was Ravenclaw, and Loki was Slytherin, Bucky was Gryffindor, and it was his turn, he walks up nervously, he sat down and he looks to the Gryffindor table, Bucky smiles at him, trying to reassures him, he held his breath, and then he heard it, Gryffindor. He got up and ran to the table, hugging Bucky and Steve. He was glad they were together.

 

The first six months were hell for them, they had to juggle Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology. And even Flying classes, which Sam and Tony truly enjoys. And they got into the Quidditch team. So, it was harder for Sam to juggle his studies and still play for his team, he was glad Bucky had helped him with his studies, taking down notes for him and rewriting it for him. Steve had helped Tony and they gotten closer, Sam could see how Steve was looking at Tony, and he knew that wasn’t just how friends looks at each other.

 

Christmas break was here, as Sam packs his bag to go home, Bucky was just sitting on his bed, reading a book. Not packing anything at all.

 

“Bucks, you’re not going home for the holiday?” Sam asked him as he walks over to Bucky.

 

“Nah, my aunty said she will be busy with work, and she sends my sister to my grandma. So, I’m gonna stay here, hey there’s free food, why not.” Bucky replies as he shrugs his shoulder.

 

“You could join me and my family, my mum would be happy I brought home a friend.” Sam said as he took a seat on his bed.

 

“It’s okay Sammy, I’m alright, I don’t want to trouble your mum. I’m good over here. But please sends my regards to them.” Bucky says, as he puts his book down, leans forward and hugged Sam. Sam nods and hugs him back.

 

“Alright I’m gonna head down for dinner, you go ahead and finish packing your stuff. You have an early train ride tomorrow buddy.” Bucky said as he got out of the bed and left for the dining hall.

 

Sam sighs as he got off his bed, he went to his own bed, Sam pulls out some parchment and quill, he wrote to his mum, telling her how upset he was that Bucky is spending Christmas all alone in the castle. Sam has always been writing to his mum about Bucky and how much he likes his new found friends. He sighs and fold his letter, he let Jamie, his owl goes and sends the letter to Wilson manor. And yes, he names his owl after Bucky. He continues to pack his things and went for dinner.

 

As Sam woke up next morning, his owl was by his bed, a letter tied to his talon, he opens it up and smiles, his mother will prepare the necessary things and shall send a package to Bucky on Christmas morning itself. He tucks the letter under his pillow and went off to shower. He then gets ready to leave; Bucky was still asleep in his bed. He walks over and shook Bucky awake.

 

“Hey, I’m leaving already. You take care of yourself alright buddy.” Sam said as he leans in to Bucky.  Bucky opens his eyes slowly and smiles.

 

“Have fun alright. Don’t forget about me.” Bucky whispered, as he leans up and kisses Sam’s cheeks. And went back to sleep. Sam blushes and smiles. He touched his cheeks and left the room grinning. He guesses Christmas would be great this year. He then went off to meet his other two friends at the common room and off they went to take the train back home.

 

Christmas morning, Sam woke up to a knocking on his window, Falcon, Bucky’s owl was there, pecking the window. He lets him in, giving him a treat, and taking the letter from it, and letting it fly home. Sam smiles at the beautiful handwriting on the front of it. Sam got out of his room and went to join his family at the dining room.

 

“Good morning! Merry Christmas!” Sam greets his family.

 

“Good morning hunny, you sound cheery today.” His father asked as he looks past his newspaper. Sam just grins at him.

 

“What is that are you holding Sammy?” His sister asked.

 

“Oh this, a howler from Bucky. May I open it?” Sam asked his parents, his mum just nodded and smile. He rips out the letter and the howler started to talk.

 

“Samuel Thomas Wilson! Merry Christmas! Oh, my merlin! Thank you for the package, the amount of chocolate toads is heavenly! And the knitted scarfs are comfortable too, and I absolutely love the sweater, how did you know it would match my eyes, God I love it, and it’s really warm. Please thank your mother for this, and also your father too. Merry Christmas to your family too. Can’t wait to see you again Sammy. I miss you! And I love you! Lots of love Bucky Barnes” then the howler shreds itself.

 

Sam smiles as he looks at the shredded letter, he looks up at his parents, who was smiling at him.

“He sounds like a nice kid, Buddy. Are you guys going out?” His dad asked, as he cocks an eyebrow at him.

 

“That’s Bucky, he’s really nice. I don’t think he’s that type of guy, dad. We’re just friends only.” Sam said as he shrugs his shoulders.

 

“Whatever it is, I’m happy for you Son. He better treats my son well, or you know where I’m going to.” His father teased him.

 

“I can hear how sweet he is, Son, I trust him to love you well.” His mother reassures him. He smiles at her.

 

“If he ever breaks my brother, he knows who he’s dealing with.” His sister warned as she cracks her knuckles. The whole family laughed and enjoy their Christmas breakfast. After breakfast, Sam rans to his room and wrote a reply to Bucky, and send it off with Jamie.

 

Bucky was enjoying the warm heat from the fireplace when Jamie flew in, a letter tied to his talon. Bucky opens it up and read it,

 

“To My Bucky,

Merry Christmas! Hope you enjoyed the gifts my mum prepared for you, it’s nothing much but I hope it keeps you warm for the next few days till I get back. I’m sorry for not being there with you but I’ll come back and we could celebrate Christmas together. My parents said your welcome and hope you join us next year. Please don’t finish all the chocolates, you might get a tummy ache. Also, I missed you too. Take care of yourself. I’ll see you soon. And I love you too.

Loves,

Your Sammy.”

 

Bucky smiles and tugs the letter in his sweater, he can’t wait for Sam to be back soon.


	2. Chapter 2

3rd year in Hogwarts, Sam sighs as he walks into his usual carriage, he had been travelling across Europe over summer, he missed Bucky so much. For the past years, Bucky and Sam had been constantly flirting with each other, but yet they haven’t dated, maybe one or two kisses being sneaked around during their drunk session, sometimes they cuddle up in bed, whenever the nights get too cold, or either one having a nightmare. Sam loves Bucky so much but yet he didn’t dare to tell Bucky. There were times when Sam would see Bucky flirting with girls outside of their classroom or even the great hall, and that clearly upsets Sam.

 

What upsets him even more, how half the Quidditch would brag about sleeping with Bucky, or their nightly endeavour. Sam sighs as he took a seat in his usual place, he lays his head on the window, he flips around the polaroid photo of him and Bucky that he took before they went off for their summer vacation. He wonders if the smile was genuine. As the cabin door slides open, and Bucky walks in, Sam just keeps the photo in his jeans pocket.

 

“ Hey there Buddy, what you up to?” Bucky asked as he drops himself on the seat across of Sam.

 

  
”Nothing much, just a trip across Europe, sorry couldn’t write much though. Also mum sends her regards.” Sam said as he smiles half heartedly to Bucky.

 

 

“ Yeah sure thing, please tell me about your trip, it must be way better than mine.” Bucky replies as he got up from his seat, grabs the sweater that Sam’s mum made during their first year, and he walks over to Sam’s side, dropping himself on the seat, and laying on Sam’s lap.

 

 

“ Come on Bucks, I don’t want any of your girlfriends or boyfriends to hex me right now, you know you could lay in your own seat.” Sam sighs as he looks down at Bucky.

 

 

“ No, I missed you the whole summer and I didn’t get any letters, and your scent is fading no matter how much spells I put, Sammy please.” Bucky begs as he looks up at Sam. “ And fuck their opinion, I love you more than anyone else. Trust me Sam.”

 

 

“ It’s not I don’t trust you Bucky, come on, we’ve been flirting on and off , you teasing me every single time. It’s our 3rd year now, quit playing with my heart Bucks. It’s either you love me or I don’t know, leave?” Sam sighs as he pushes Bucky away. Which made Bucky nearly falls of his lap.

 

 

Bucky sat up and scowls at him, and he walks out of the cabin. Sam sighs as he folds his arms on the table and rest his head on them, he wasn’t in the mood at all. It sucks even more that Bucky scent still lingers in the carriage.

 

 

Bucky walks out and kicks the door of the carriage, he decided to walk away, he will come back later. He walks along the corridor, pushing through the other students, till he hit the back of a red headed girl, Natasha Romanov, Slytherin little princess.

 

 

“ Sorry. Didn’t see you there.” Bucky apologized. Natasha smiles at him.

 

 

“ Hey it’s okay. You look glum Bucky Bear, what’s wrong? Let me guess, you fought with Sam?” Natasha asked as she looks at him.

 

 

“ How would you know if I fought with him? I mean I didn’t say anything.” Bucky sighs, as he leans his back by the railing.

 

 

“ Everyone knows when you both are fighting, and we can also predict if we gonna win the Quidditch match, Sam would always be moody when you both fought and his concentration on the field is so bad, and whenever you’re making out with someone, Sam would have a scowl on his face for the whole week. Bucky, that boy loves you. Can’t you see that?” Natasha sighs as she rubs her temple.

 

 

“ He did ask me just now But why can’t he be straightforward to me back then? Like just tell me in my face that you like me, I can’t take hints that well.” Bucky sighs as he leans onto Natasha shoulders.

 

 

“ James Buchanan Barnes! If you ever hurt Sam again, I fucking swear on ,my mother’s name, I’m going to slice your throat!” Tony said as he walks up to Bucky. Nearly punching him in the face, just in time for Steve to pulls him away.

 

 

“ Let me go Steve, I’m gonna show this guy a lesson for breaking my best friend’s heart. Flirting with him like his feelings didn’t matter.” Tony spat at Bucky.

 

 

“ Anthony! Stop! Enough! Let him be, I’m okay.” Sam said as he pulls Tony away for Bucky. Bucky looks past Tony and to Sam, he could see Sam wasn’t in the mood at all.

 

 

“ I’m sorry, Tony was over reacting.” Sam apologized to Bucky, pulling Tony away. Bucky grabs onto Sam’s arm.

 

 

“ Sammy, can we talk?” Bucky asked, Sam slides his arm away.

 

 

“ Later alright Bucks, I’m bringing the boys back to our carriage. I’ll see you later.” Sam said, giving a small smile to him. Bucky just sighs and let him go. He watched as the love of his life walks away from him.

 

 

It has been 3 months since the incident in the train happen, Bucky and Sam hasn’t been on their good terms at all, they no longer teased each other, or hangout with each other, Sam had a quidditch match that there, under the rain, he tried his best and they won. That night it self, Sam took a shower and change to his pajamas. He didn’t join them for dinner, indicating he was sick, he sighs and got in his bed, he pulls the cover and falls asleep. Barely an hour later, their room door opens, and someone slips in. They walked over to Sam’s bed and slides under his cover, pulling Sam into a warm hug. Sam groans, he was really tired with today, and he didn’t need another drama tonight.

 

 

“ Come on Bucks, I’m really not well.” Sam coughs, only for Bucky to tighten his grips around Sam’s waist.

 

 

“ Sam please.” Bucky sobs, as he lays his head on Sam’s shoulders. Sam turns and looks at him, it might be dark but yet the moon is shinning on his pale skin.

 

 

“ Hey what’s wrong?” Sam asked as he cups Bucky face, wiping his tears away.

 

 

“ I can’t do this anymore Sammy, I really can’t” Bucky sobs as he held Sam’s hands.

 

 

“ Tell me what’s wrong, what can’t you do?” Sam reassures him, pulling him into a hug, rubbing his back. It took Bucky to even out his breath again. Bucky pulls away and looks up at Sam.

 

 

“ Tell me babe, what’s wrong. What can’t you do anymore?” Sam reassures him.

 

 

“ This.” Bucky whispers, as he cups Sam’s face, and leans in to him, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Sam then wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Sam’s fingers were threading in Bucky’s messy hair, Bucky had let his hand roams around Sam’s body. Sam then suddenly pulls apart.

 

 

“ Hey, what’s wrong.” Bucky whispers as he looks at Sam, slightly worried. “Did I suck at kissing? Am I not good enough?

 

 

“Hey hey, It’s not that, you’re a great kisser, its just I’m sick right now, I don’t want to spread it to you, I know you’re a whiny bitch when it comes to having the flu.” Sam reasssures him, kissing his temples. Bucky grins up at him.

 

 

“ It’s just the flu, what could go wrong?” Bucky asked as he leans forward and kisses Sam, which Sam reluctantly kisses back. Sam then cast the silencing and privacy spell.

 

 

Next morning Bucky woke up with a blocked nose and a sore throat, he rubs his aching temple and sat up, he was still in Sam’s bed, just then Sam walks in with a tray of food, he smiles at Bucky. Sitting in front of Bucky, placing the tray of food on his bed.

 

 

“ Good Morning, how are you feeling today?” Sam asked him.

 

 

“ I feel horrible honestly. Someone please kill me. I hate the flu.” Bucky whines.

 

 

“ I told you that, didn’t I?’ Sam replied with a chuckle, he then kisses Bucky’s temple.

 

“ Well for what it’s cost, It’s worth it.” Bucky replied as he kisses Sam’s lips.

 

 

“ So are we dating now or what?” Sam asked as he looks at Bucky.

 

 

“ Let’s take things slowly alright, we’re still young, let’s figure things out okay.” Bucky reassures him as he interlaced their fingers, holding it up to his lips and kissing it lightly.

 

 

“ Sure thing babe.” Sam replies as he smiles at Bucky.

 

 

“ I love you Samuel.” Bucky whispers.

 

 

“ I love you too James” Sam replies.


End file.
